


Bring me Back

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Gen, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison isn't dead until she says she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me Back

The sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows with the trees. She loved the way the morning light felt on her skin. It was… dreamy wasn’t the right word… like a lucid serenity. She was swimming in golden light and she could see the forest floor.

Allison undid the clasps that held her in place and started the descent.

The trees, they were at least a thousand years old, older than she had any right to be, older than anyone had any right to be. Her feet found the lowest branches, and she quickly undid the last knots, letting the rope fall to her feet.

“Allison.” Her dark hair fluttered around her as she turned. Everything fluttered, no matter how heavy anything was. The rocks seemed to float and the already weightless birds disappeared like smoke.

“Madam?” The woman didn’t have a face, not that Allison knew. She had a million of them, each one familiar, yet distant. Allison read the same softness in each face, no matter how sharp her eyes or curled her lips. The woman gave her nothing but peace and truth in return.

“Allison, love. It’s time to go.” Her sleeves swayed with the breeze that didn’t exist on the forest floor. Allison stepped forward, into the embrace of creamy silk and linen.

“Go where?”

The woman pushed her silvery hair behind her ear. “Your father needs you.”

“Madam.” She raised her hand and pressed it against Allison’s cheek, feather light and almost not there. Allison pressed a hand against the woman’s for a moment.

“I promised you, huntress.”

Allison let the touch leave her skin.

“I understand.”

* * *

Dark wood and the smell of something dead, nothing changed.  Allison glanced around her, taking in the short trees and dim moonlit shadows. Her gear fizzled away with the forest the moment the woman’s hand left her skin. A weight rested in her right hand, a bow and accompanying quiver of arrows. Allison lifted it, testing the weight.

The woman had promised.

“Argent. What are you…”

Allison turned, hair tumbling with the movement of her head. “Peter?”

The wolf melted out of the shadows like Allison always wished she could. He looked different, older but not wiser, and she felt a small tug from the bow at his presence. “Allison?”

The werewolf stepped into the moonlight, eyes bright blue with marvel. “You’re dead.”

“So are you,” she snapped back. At least her return wouldn’t cause a smattering of deaths and a rampage like no other. Peter smirked, so perhaps kinder since she left.

Peter chuckled, stretching out a hand. “Welcome back, huntress. Let’s get you to your dad.”

* * *

Peter held up the bottle as the woman approached. It was bad form to drink on the Nematon, but Peter spent most of his childhood using it as the base of his operations in taking down Talia’s boyfriend.

She drifted next to him, brushing her fingers over his brow when he turned to face her.

“Why did you do it?”

He felt his skin light up at the gentle touch. The faint aura around her never diminished, not since he first saw her in the moonlight, observing the wolves. Even when he closed his eyes, her glow invaded his vision, light and kind.

“Do what, little wolf?”

“Bring her back.” Peter sipped from the bottle as she brushed her hand through his hair.

The woman pressed a kiss to his forehead, enveloping him in the silvery folders of her dress. “You are my child little wolf. Long before this war, they were my children too.”

She smiled. “Sometimes, they forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the first scene of and we turn against the darkness with intention by [coffeejunkii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeejunkii/pseuds/coffeejunkii) and I felt Allison needed a scene among the trees.


End file.
